


Glasses

by charamchadoo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamchadoo/pseuds/charamchadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael escorts Ashton to his optometrist’s office. Surprisingly, Luke suddenly sees things as clearly as Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr! Look for @charamchadoo :3

“Michael please, please, please, with a cherry on top?” Ashton begs over the phone. He sounded quite desperate, but Michael was still savoring the feeling of his warm bed. “Calum’s out for the day, he has a writing session with Luke. I need you,” Ash whined. Knowing full well that he won’t stop, Michael groans and decides to give in. “Fine.” “YESSSSSSS.”

Ashton’s optometrist’s office wasn’t all that far from the recording studio, and soon enough, Michael found himself sat in what was admittedly a very nice waiting area. He could see kids and their parents looking at different kinds of frames – pink, blue, all adorable and tiny. He could also see teenagers with their hipster-style frames (is that what they’re called?) and adults with theirs (oh, so it’s a general trend maybe?). What he could not see, however, was the eye chart posted on the opposite wall. At least, not very clearly. It had been a long time since he last got his eyes checked (before they became a band and stuff), and he’s been staring at computer screens and cellphones way more than he did before. Still, it was kind of surprising to him now. But in retrospect, he hadn’t had to read anything from so far away in a while – he could still read the fan’s signs at their shows. Come to think of it though, he thought, at the last show, all he could make out were the ones at the front.

He was squinting hard, trying to make out the fifth line completely, when Ashton found him. “All done,” he said giddily, then noticed Michael’s face. “You okay, dude? You – are you squinting?” Ashton follows Michael’s gaze to the eye chart, takes a moment to think, then doubles over laughing. “What are you on about?” Michael scoffs, giving up. Ashton shakes his head. “C’mon,” he says, gesturing for Michael to follow him. Reluctant, Michael stands up. “Where are we going now?” Ashton flashes a wicked grin. “I think you need to meet my doctor.”

“Where are they?” Luke asks irritably. He was twiddling his fingers out of a weird combination of boredom and anxiety. “Ashton’s appointments don’t usually take this long, I mean – he already has glasses!” He sits down on the couch, exasperated. His mind was racing with possible lyrics and all the bass lines Calum had suggested, and he knows Ashton could resolve the confusion if he could provide a sick drum beat. Calum chuckles from the seat across him. Whipping out his phone, he said, “They’re fine, don’t worry. Probably just stopped for food or something.”

“Finally,” Luke exclaimed, when he heard the door open. “We’ve been sat here for-“

“I’m sorry, it took longer than we thought.”

And then Luke was staring straight at Michael – who was wearing glasses. They were simple black rectangular frames that suited Michael surprisingly well, even with his wild hair and piercings.

image  
Calum’s face lit up instantly, and he came bounding towards Michael. “Dude, you look so good!” After pinching Michael’s cheeks with a huge smile on his face, he laughs and hugs him. “It suits you so well, I want to- oh, can I take a picture?” He lets go of Michael, excitedly retrieving his phone from the couch, where Ashton had sat himself earlier.

Luke was still staring at Michael in disbelief. Running his hands through his hair, Michael chuckled. “Is it that surprising?” he said, looking at Luke’s reaction. Realizing his mouth was still open, Luke quickly closed it, blushing slightly. Why did it affect him so much? It’s not like Michael’s-

No. There was something there. Something else. Or… was it there all along?

Luke gulped. “Uh,” he stammered. Michael laughed, fully this time. “Dude, if you think it looks bad, just say so,” he says, taking a seat on the couch. “Wait, stay there-“ Calum’s phone flashed “- PERFECT! Oh fuck this is going on Twitter.”

Luke quickly shook his head. “It’s not that at all! It’s just-“ He gulped. “It looks good on you.” Then he bit his lip. Michael cocked his head to the side, but Luke noticed he was blushing. “Thanks, dude,” he said, smiling.

Luke settled down on the seat in front of the couch. “So what’s with the big change? Are those legit, or…?”

“Yeah, they’re legit; I noticed I wasn’t seeing as clearly while I was waiting for Ashton, and he noticed as well. So we decided to extend the appointment,” Michael explained. Luke nodded. He was still staring, he noticed, and he couldn’t bring it upon himself to turn away.

Noting that Ashton and Calum were still busy posting his picture on Twitter, Michael turned to Luke. “Do they look okay? I wasn’t sure about the frames; Ashton insists these suited me best…” Luke cleared his throat. Why was it so dry suddenly? “Yeah, they’re- they’re perfect actually.” Luke looked down, not wanting to meet Michael’s very nicely accentuated gaze. They were beautiful eyes already, and now they were framed – literally. He always thought of Michael as attractive – incredibly attractive – but this was taking it to a whole other level.

He suddenly felt Michael pulling on his wrist, and stood up. “I’m hungry – we’ll just go get food,” Michael said to Calum and Ashton, dragging Luke outside the studio, his hand still around Luke’s wrist. “Get me a burger with fries,” Calum shouts back, and Ashton says, “me too,” before going back to Calum’s phone.

“Dude, what-?” Luke asks, confused, when they get outside. Standing directly in front of Luke, Michael says, “If you want to kiss me, just do it.”

Luke just stares back at disbelief. Still blushing, he notes irritably. “I don’t-“

“No. You don’t get to say that after staring at me like you did a while ago.” Michael raised an eyebrow, smirking. And – was he blushing slightly too?

Luke shook his head. “You idiot,” he whispers, then crashes his lips onto Michael’s.

He would say he’s never thought about this – kissing his best friend, his damn attractive best friend – but that was a complete lie and he knew it.

They broke apart, and Luke rested his forehead on Michael’s. Gasping slightly, Michael said, “I would’ve gotten glasses sooner if I knew you’d react like this.” Luke chuckled, pulling back a bit to look at Michael’s face again. “They really do look good, you know.”

Michael smiled, letting go of Luke but for his hand. He intertwined his fingers with Luke’s, trying to hide how much he wants this, how much he’s wanted this for years.

“You know… Cashton will kill us if we don’t get food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best (this is only my second Muke fic ever) and it was a weak resolution but.... yeah. :))


End file.
